


Untitled Boyf Riends Angst

by LiamDeLioncourt



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, IM REALLY SORRY FOR THIS, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamDeLioncourt/pseuds/LiamDeLioncourt
Summary: An alternate take on the scene before Michael In The Bathroom. Michael accidentally confesses to Jeremy how he really feels about him.





	Untitled Boyf Riends Angst

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i literally have no words except being sorry (i would've blamed my bro but this is completely and utterly my fault and i apologize)

“Get out of my way, _Loser_.”

  
Michael could’ve sworn Jeremy and everyone else at the party could hear his heart breaking. He took a deep breath and without thinking much, he found himself confessing one of his deepest secrets for his now ex (can he even use this term? Especially in this situation?) best friend. “That’s a really weird way to say ‘I love you’, don’t you think, Jeremy?”

  
Jeremy froze and turned to look at Michael. “What did you just say?”

  
“I said…” Jeremy cut him before he could continue.

  
“Did you just say what I think you said?” Michael couldn’t figure out Jeremy’s tone and expression. He felt a single tear rolling out from one of his eyes, and then another one. “Just forget it.”

  
“Michael, wait!” Jeremy said. “Please, I… do you love me?”

  
Michael let out a bitter laugh and gathered his belongings, preparing to leave. “I do, but you certainly don’t want me in your life anymore so why should I even bother?”

  
“Michael…” Jeremy stepped closer to him, but Michael stepped back.

  
“Don’t, Jeremy. Just… forget about me. Hanging out with me will only make you a loser again, remember?” Michael said and shut the door behind him, leaving Jeremy speechless and alone in the bathroom.


End file.
